I Can Fix That
by Zeff N Company
Summary: FtSKM: Commander Squall Leonhart finds the new cadet to be an annoying distraction. CLC


_Originally written for the Strifehart Kink Meme (also the first one I wrote at the time)._

_Prompt: Garden Commander!Squall and SeeD Cadet!Cloud._

* * *

The new cadet was annoying him.

As an afterthought, maybe that was really why Quistis had so gleefully kept him here instead of sending him back on his way to the newly rebuilt Trabia Garden. And if the newbie knew anything about that, he didn't show it. He probably liked it, considering his lack of complaints.

A knock on his door: said new guy was back. And without waiting for permission to be granted, he swung the door aside and stepped into the office. It had come to a point where Squall no longer had to look up to know he was there, but he did anyway, again familiarizing himself with the appearance of the new distraction in his busy life.

The cadet was a little on the short side with blond hair in spikes – slap a tattoo on his face and he could be mistaken for Zell, if only in appearance. Yet, as much as he looked like Zell, his personality was nothing like the SeeD's. He was almost unnervingly calm – so little seemed to faze him – and he was always so very serious and so very honest. He was mostly silent, but when he did speak, he spoke to the point.

He would have liked this kid, if only for one detail: sometimes, just _sometimes_, the new cadet reminded him a little of Seifer. It was there in those little things he did – his constant lack of concern for authority figures, his insistence on his own priorities before any mission's, his one-track mind to annoy the Commander as much as he possibly could…

The kid was staring right at him, and he finally raised his head. "What do you want, cadet?"

"Curfew, sir," said cadet replied as bluntly as ever. "You shouldn't be here."

"Neither should you," the Commander answered with the same detachment. "If that is all, you are dismissed."

"You should be resting, sir," the cadet insisted.

"I'm not done here," his superior pointed out.

"I can fix that."

Before Squall could blink, he was in the air. All he heard was a decisive "hr_rmph_" before the cadet's torso was between his legs, a pair of hands was on his ass and spikes of blond were tickling his chin. Looking around the Commander's chest, the cadet seemed quite pleased with himself as he strode out of the office.

It wasn't the fireman's lift nor was it a bridal hold, but he was still being carried through the quiet hall in a humiliating manner. Thank Shiva there wasn't anyone here to watch this go about, but it changed little about his circumstances, and the once-proud Commander burned with embarrassment.

"Cadet, put me down this minute," he managed as evenly as he could. "That's an order."

As usual, the cadet ignored his protests, turning through the seemingly empty maze before he found the door to Squall's dorm. Without a pause, one hand lifted away to just yank the door open. No alarm sounded.

Squall growled in irritation. "… Did you break my lock _again_?"

"It was in the way," the cadet answered. He took a step across the carpeted floor, then another, and then he stopped short and deposited the ruffled Commander on top of his bed. "Here: Now you can rest, sir."

It was almost childish how that worked out for anyone. Sitting on top of his covers, Squall finally gave up and shook his head in exasperation.

"That document was important," he reasoned. "Do you honestly think I'm in _any_ mood to sleep now?"

A single, vibrating rip of a zipper pierced the air. "I can fix that."

The cadet moved faster than he could blink. One second he was still across the room, and in the next he was on top of his superior. Surprisingly strong hands pressed on top of shoulders, pushing the brunet deeper into the comforter. Lips parted to protest anew, but were met at once with crushing force.

Then the two bodies separated once more, so very briefly.

"_Cadet_–"

"Seriously, Squall," the cadet interrupted, all pretenses falling away with no one to watch them. "Shut up and let me do my job."

The Commander stared hard at his subordinate… or whoever he was right now where not even rank seemed to matter.

"… and what _is_ your job, Cloud?" he asked quietly. The cadet moved in once more, his breath hot against chilled skin as he whispered his reply:

"Isn't it obvious? My job is – and will always be – to take care of you."

At last, too drained to argue further, Squall let the last of his defenses fall away for this annoying kid. This kid who reminded him too much of others he both cherished and lost, but continued to stand out as his own person regardless.

This kid – this new cadet – seriously annoyed him.

And when the cadet initiated another kiss, his Commander did nothing to stop him.


End file.
